


Worry

by WhyDontWeBegin



Series: As I Fall [2]
Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: ARR, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), F/F, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Haven is a precious, Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), and worried, kura takes a much-needed nap, post-Titan, she’s also confused, winter too but she’ll put an axe through your neck if you call her cute, you dont know them yet but Nadia And Miho are the most precious things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDontWeBegin/pseuds/WhyDontWeBegin
Summary: Kura Fukiku was akin to a voidsent on the battlefield.Haven wonders why.





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> I’m months late but I’m HERE!  
> I only just finished it, in the wake of SHB I get writing juices, but I’m not using them all on ShB things I might never post

Kura Fukiku was akin to a voidsent on the battlefield. Haven knew it, as did Nadia, Miho, and Winter. But it didn’t bother her. She’d known Kura for so long now— why should it? Kura had trained along side her as a gladiator, but turned down the mantle of Paladin with a mournful smile. 

Haven wished she knew why. But looking at the Xaela like this, seeing her sleeping peacefully, was enough to stay her questions. If Kura wanted her to know, she would tell her. Haven knew that. 

It didn’t stop it from worrying her, though. 

Soulmate or no, Kura had always kept Haven at arm’s length and she knew it. She wanted to know why. How to help. But nothing Haven could think of would tell her anything, nothing at all. She’d known, back when they met, that Kura was different. Even as a child, she was shaken to the core, hurt and damaged and bleeding, her pain reflected deep in her eyes.

Her eyes. Haven rarely thought about it now, but the fact that her and Kura were identical aside from their scales was more than a little odd to her. It was like they were twins, but they weren’t, and Haven never could understand it. Supposedly, this wasn’t the Xaela’s first life. She was of the Dotharl, thought to be reincarnated, but when they looked into her eyes they had not recognized her. Kura told her, once, that the tribe hadn’t named her. She’d chosen it herself. 

Never had Haven thought to ask why. Nadia had pulled her aside earlier that day, after they’d finished hauling the bodies from the Waking Sands. So many people lost to the Garleans, and still no clue how they found the place. But she hadn’t cared about the dead, she’d cared about the fact that Kura wasn’t horrified. She wasn’t shocked, or surprised. She hadn’t thrown up like Haven had. 

It made her wonder just what Kura had seen. What haunted her nightmares. 

It made her wonder if she really knew her soulmate at all.


End file.
